


八歧大蛇X晴明（触手play）

by Lazypotatoes



Category: all晴
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypotatoes/pseuds/Lazypotatoes





	八歧大蛇X晴明（触手play）

【all晴】八歧大蛇X晴明

私设，大蛇可随意变大变小。触手系+失禁。挺恶心的。

为了防止世界被破坏，为了守护世界的和平......（OMG！走错片场了...重来重来）

挺恶心的，现在推出还来得及。

“唔！”攻打御魂塔又失败了……被残血大蛇击败的晴明倒下前想到...

醒来后发现自己四肢被大蛇紧紧缠住。冰冷的鳞片划过身体。胸前两个红点被两个蛇信子舔舐着。从未受过如此刺激的阴阳师此时无计可施。

衣服已被在他身上游走的蛇身搅得破破烂烂，小晴明就这样曝光了。

小晴明和后穴都蛇信子攻击着，不一会小晴明就立起来了。一直和小晴明嬉戏的那个蛇头变的极小，顺着尿道钻了进去。晴明发出撕心裂肺的叫声，却无力阻止大蛇下一步的动作。果不其然，后面的蛇头也在小穴湿润后窜了进去。蛇皮表面冰凉无比，鳞片又有条纹，肠道受到的刺激不比前方少。蛇身极有耐心的等肠道适应后才继续向里面探索。划过一处时晴明后穴收缩了一下，蛇身竟极有经验的在那处开始快速摩擦。

小晴明里的蛇也开始行动了，慢慢、慢慢的蠕动了起来。痛极的晴明渐渐从中感受到了一丝快意，被痛萎了的玉茎又站了起来，却被细小的蛇身从根部缠住了。

晴明突然有了窒息的感觉。脖子不知何时被缠住了。

濒临死亡的感觉，两个红豆被舔舐的感觉，后穴被摩擦的感觉，前段被缚住，又有东西划过带来辛辣刺激的感觉，晴明居然失禁了。但是小蛇堵在那里，根本排不出来。

此时晴明已经丧失了神志，连困住四肢的蛇身也放开了他，加入凌虐他的队伍中了也不知道。后穴变成了两条蛇，两个开始了互相排挤，争相进退，像是在比谁的频率更快一般。前端的小蛇也是极有韵律的一进一退，每次退出时会让堵在尿道的尿液流出一点点，但流不完，快达到排泄爽点的时候，小蛇又会再一次满满旋转着进入。

不知过了多久，后穴两个终于退了出来，这时晴明只觉得那一碰就有奇怪感觉的地方已时火辣辣的了。接下来，几个蛇头换了位置，又开始了新一轮的竞争。在前端小蛇退出时，憋了许久了尿液终于泻了出来。

第二波开始的时候，后穴只有一条进入。但是这条进入后露出上颚的獠牙，啃了那火辣辣的地方，并注射了一些液体。在此之后，每次被触碰的感觉都会更加强烈，甚至在它退出时会产生一种强烈的空虚感。

小晴明也不好过，托失禁的福，在尿液排净后，输精管打开了。每每因后穴和轻缠在根部舔舐两颗蛋蛋的蛇们达到高潮时都会被内部小蛇堵住，只能似之前一般，一点点流出，根本无法达到极乐。

“唔......”丧失全部心智之前，晴明还在忧虑，一方面期盼同伴和式神们能将自己就回去，一方面又担忧连自己都只能任其摆布的大蛇，同伴在它面前也是能手无缚鸡之力吧……

迷迷糊糊间听到大蛇的声音：“放心吧，现在晴明大人已经和你的同伴一起打败黑晴明大人了...”

END


End file.
